


Días de lluvia

by SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Momento reflexivo de Mu de Aries antes de afrontar la Guerra Santa contra Hades.Publicado en Mayo de 2016 por primera vez, en la plataforma Fanfiction.net.





	Días de lluvia

**#Días de Lluvia#**

Las lluvias torrenciales que desató la culminación de la guerra contra el señor del mar Poseidón han comenzado a cesar con pereza.

El cielo de perenne tono plomizo parece no desear despejarse aún, y sus lágrimas gotean espesas por el dintel de un taller rebosante de polvo.

Los acompasados golpes fruto del repicar de un martillo contra el cincel son el único latido que da vida a la densa penumbra que abraza a Aries. Una tímida condensación de sudor se presenta sobre la contraída frente y decide deslizarse con desídia, formando una gota que alcanza la concentrada visión. El cincelado se detiene para permitir que la nano sujeta al martillo se alce y despeje con su dorso la mezcolanza de polvo y sal que amenaza con nublar la mirada.

Un profundo suspiro labrado a base de agotamiento y perseverancia invita a detener la reparación por unos necesarios instantes. Ambas manos, cerradas entorno a sus fieles herramientas, caen a los costados de su cuerpo. Mu cierra los ojos y vuelve a inspirar con intensidad, concentrándose en la reconfortante sensación que le provee el etéreo alimento que sustenta el alma.

Respira una vez...dos...tres...

Con calma y a consciencia. Con tristeza y dolor...

Aún con tiempo.

Una bocanada de húmedo aire se filtra sin invitación en su taller contiguo al Templo de Aries, consiguiendo que el fino vello de los brazos se erice a su paso. Otro lametazo de aire sigue al primero y el Caballero de Aries no evita la tentación echar la cabeza hacia atrás y regocijarse en la viva sensación de un escalofrío descenderle el espinazo. Su piel sudada debido al esfuerzo de la reparación recibe la carícia de la brisa que intensifica una sensibilidad que le recuerda que su corazón aún palpita.

La oleada de gratificantes sensaciones pronto se desvanece, y entonces Mu desvela su cansada mirada. Sin moverse en absoluto la vierte por toda la colección de armaduras que pacientes esperan una pronta resurrección. La lluvia que se escurre del dintel lagrimea con contagiosa regularidad dentro del charco que con insuperable constancia ella misma ha creado, y los profundos ojos de Aries cesan su recorrido sobre la oscura mancha que duerme bajo la armadura sometida a reparación.

Pronto va a necesitar sangre...

Los antebrazos de Mu siguen vendados, pero las teñidas telas que abrazan el diestro anuncian que las recientes heridas que éstas custodian aún no han cicatrizado. Esta vez deberá servirse del zurdo.

De momento son necesarios algunos toques más de cincel, algo de oricalco, polvo de estrellas, gammanium...y sangre.

Su sangre.

Pedirla a sus camaradas no es una opción que Aries contemple. Los recelos de todos los Caballeros de Oro hacia su estrechez de compromiso todavía se respiran entre la lóbrega atmósfera que se cierne sobre el Santuario. Aunque esperar la comprensión ante su temporal deserción ahora se ha convertido en un detalle insignificante.

Los espectros de Hades están reviviendo. Así lo ha anunciado el Viejo Maestro, y dotar de vida a las maltrechas armaduras del ejército de Athena se ha convertido en su primera misión.

Una profunda inspiración más...pensada...calculada...sentida...y tres secos toques de cincel.

Ya casi está...así lo anuncia la suavidad de una superficie que lucía agrietada horas atrás. Los dedos de la curtida mano se deslizan con devoción por la plata que todavía no reluce.

Y ahora es el turno de la sangre...

Aries deja las herramientas con sumo cuidado sobre una mesa repleta de demás utensilios artesanales y su diestra alcanza las vendas que cubren el zurdo antebrazo. Las maltrechas telas lentamente van alcanzando el polvoriento suelo, enrollándose imperfectas en su toma a tierra.

Su cansada mirada observa con tristeza las infinitas cicatrices que resquebrajan su piel, disponiéndose a tatuar una de nueva. Alza su muñeca, la acerca a la armadura que sangre espera, y se detiene. No está solo. Hace largos minutos que no lo está, Aries lo sabe. Su cómplice compañía no ha hablado desde su llegada. Únicamente se ha recostado contra la jamba de la puerta y con silencio y dolor ha velado su íntima ceremonia.

Su necesaria liturgia.

\- Deberías descansar...ya has ofrecido suficiente sangre...

\- Sólo cumplo con mi deber, Shaka.

Los pasos de Virgo se adentran con serenidad y cierta innata altivez, arrastrando con su presencia la humedad que la lluvia ha impreso sobre sus dorados cabellos.

Mu aguarda. Espera quedarse a solas para llevar a cabo la necesaria e íntima comunión con la armadura que aún no palpita. No se voltea...sólo aguarda...pero su ansiada soledad no le llegará. Lo sabe. Y suspirando de nuevo, lo asume. Vuelve a alzar la muñeca izquierda y se prepara para perpetrar la incisión definitiva.

\- Ya basta por hoy, Mu. Estás exhausto.

Shaka no lo ruega. Lo exige. Y el afianzamiento de la muñeca de su camarada lo corrobora. Mu baja el brazo, y con él también desciende el frío tacto del oro que viste la mano amiga.

\- Necesita sangre. Lo sabes...

\- Y nosotros te necesitamos a ti. Comienza a aceptarlo.

Aries vuelve a inspirar profundamente, cerrando los ojos y agradeciendo la dorada caricia que con suavidad se aleja.

Las piezas que conforman la mano y antebrazo de la armadura de Virgo no demoran en caer una a una al lado de las divinas herramientas.

Mu intenta hablar. Negarse. Impedirlo. La mano alzada de Shaka y la determinación inscrita en su mirada son suficientes para detenerle. Virgo también puede ser testarudo...Quizás tanto como lo es Aldebarán.

La sangre no tarda en regar la apagada plata, y gotea densa y espesa deslizándose por todo el metal...precipitándose hacia el polvoriento y oscurecido pavimento. Y una armadura más revive en un nuevo fulgor, sembrando envidia e impaciencia a las demás que aguardan su pronta resurrección.

\- Shaka...era mi deber. _Yo_ lo debo hacer...por el Santuario, por Athena...por todos vosotros.

\- No fuiste el único en equivocarte, Mu. Todos, de alguna manera, lo hicimos.

\- Yo deserté. Durante trece años desaparecí.

\- Y yo sólo vi la verdad que quise ver.

La muñeca de Shaka sigue alzada, derramando vida. La mano de Mu la toma, y con prontitud sella la hemorragia.- Supongo que pese a todo...somos humanos.

Aries habla con calma, casi en un susurro que desesperado clama justificación a su pecado.

\- En efecto...con defectos y virtudes.

\- Pero humanos al fin...

Shaka le sonríe con tristeza, pero no le responde.

Aries no precisa nada más. Una sonrisa de Virgo le basta.

El contacto de sus cálidas pieles se deshace, lentamente, temiendo extinguirse.

Fuera, el cielo parece despejarse. Los días de diluvios desatados por Poseidón están cesando, pero el cielo ya no volverá a ser azul.

Ambos lo saben...aunque, en íntimo secreto, sus humanidades lo rechacen.

* * *

_Anotaciones al fic:_

_He utilizado los nombres de martillo y cincel para referirme a las herramientas que utiliza Mu en sus reparaciones, porqué ignoro si tienen algún sustantivo que las defina, debido a su apariencia particular e única._


End file.
